Cuídate Mucho
by InumeCari-Cullen
Summary: Extracto de Luna Nueva contada desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen, momentos antes de que él abandone a Bella en el bosque cuando su relación termina. ¿Cómo decir adiós al amor de tu vida sabiendo que ella cree que todo fue una mentira?


Este es mi fic, de 2 páginas, ganador del concurso (vía Facebook) de Lublancho por Navidad, agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que votaron por mí con sus 'Me gusta'...sobretodo a mis adorables Twigirls por todo el apoyo y las buenas vibras que me enviaron incluso saliendo en mi defensa cuando lo necesité...Un inmenso beso a mi super Twibeta Isi22! ;* Eres la mejor beta del mundo y tus oportunas frases sirvieron para hacer a este bebé, el ganador! Y un super aplauso para mi 'Publicista' Lizzy que hizo que en el evento de Lublancho toda esa gente vote por mí! 15 de 25...esos votos te los debo a ti mi TwiSwifter!;*

Canción del fic: Let me go - 3 Doors Down (Sorry Isita esta vez a mí se me ocurrió jajaja XD)

**CONCURSO EDWARD CULLEN MI HISTORIA INÉDITA**

**SINOPSIS: **Extracto de Luna Nueva contada desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen, momentos antes de que él abandone a Bella en el bosque cuando su relación termina. ¿Cómo decir adiós al amor de tu vida sabiendo que ella cree que todo fue una mentira?

**CUIDATE MUCHO**

**by Cari-Cullen**

_Dios, no, no, no, no…es imposible, es inconcebible. Tengo que seguir, tengo que parar. Debo quedarme, debo irme. Es por su bien, es por ella, siempre será por ella. Todo esto es por tu bien mi amada, Bella._

No quería hacerlo. Despedirme. Decirle que me olvidara, asegurarle que no la amaba. Se sentía simplemente incorrecto, como la más negra de las blasfemias.

—Adiós, Bella — dije suavemente esas horribles palabras que me desgarraban por dentro. Un buen mentiroso, eso es lo que soy.

Ella se encontraba muy quieta, claramente devastada por mi mentira, creía que no la amaba.

Una mentira, sólo una, había matado sus esperanzas. Después de repetirle tantas veces, que es la razón de mi existencia.

Tenía que apartarme, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba convencida que yo no la amaba. ¡Cuán abominable sonaba eso! Ella es mi luz, mi sol, mi ángel. Mi amor. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar lo contrario?

—¡Espera! —exclamó alargando sus pequeños y frágilesbrazos como para intentar alcanzarme. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia mí de manera extraña y vulnerable, parecía que ya no le quedasen fuerzas para seguirme.

No podía verla así, era tan difícil, ya no había luz en sus ojos y su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza cubierta por una fina capa de humedad. Nada quedaba de la chica que conocí el 19 de enero en Forks High.

_Es sólo por un tiempo, olvidará y seguirá adelante. Bella _debe_ seguir siendo humana._

Me repetía mentalmente, tratando de convencerme con la más grande mentira. Iba a terminarlo de una vez por todas. Tomé sus muñecas y las coloqué a sus costados, haciéndole saber que su lugar era aquí y no a mi lado. Sin querer impedirlo, cerré mis ojos y me incliné naturalmente para depositar un último beso en su frente.

Apenas un ligero roce de mis labios en su pálida piel.

En el segundo que duró el contacto, pude vislumbrar todo lo que dejaba atrás…

Sus hermosos y expresivos ojos, que me atraparon desde un comienzo. Sus sonrojos, esa perfecta tonalidad rosácea que adquiría nada más verme, combinado con el palpitar acelerado de su corazón que se convertía en mi música predilecta. Los besos que hemos compartido, siempre manteniendo mi autocontrol pero con ganas de más.

Su dulce olor, que siempre me tentaba y por el cual, siempre peligraría a mi lado. Su sonrisa, tan brillante que fue capaz de iluminar mi mundo de sombras. Su calidez, física y espiritual, como podía ser tan testaruda pero en igual medida amorosa.

La pacífica expresión de su rostro al dormir y como siempre hablaba en sueños.

La forma como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios…

Si yo fuera un chico normal, esto no habría sucedido. Si yo fuera un chico normal no tendría que dejarla. Si yo fuera un chico normal, Bella y yo viviríamos un cuento de hadas.

_Pero eres un vampiro, un monstruo corrupto y sin alma._

Mi mente jugaba una sucia partida en mi interior, sabía que cada recuerdo se volvería insoportablemente doloroso, una invisible cuchillada profunda. Mi memoria vampírica es perfecta, pero aun así no le haría justicia. JAMAS.

Ahora que me voy desearía más que nunca poder soñar. En el mundo de los sueños yo sería humano, nos amaríamos sin miedo a consecuencias y aunque no viviéramos eternamente, yo tendría un alma y ésta la seguiría por siempre.

No podía arrastrar a Bella conmigo. No podía condenarla a esta vida.

Un día yo fui el afortunado a quien Bella le dijo "_sí_", fui suyo y ella mía; y pude oír de sus labios un "_Te quiero_".

Pero ya no soy ése.

Algún día, aunque me destroce saberlo, ella le dirá "_sí_" a alguien más. Bella sonreirá de nuevo y le dirá "_Te quiero_".

Bella se olvidará de que fue a _mí_ a quien lo dijo primero.

_Es demasiado tarde._

Todo loque una vez me atreví a desear e imaginar junto a ella había desaparecido.

Sentía que iba a partirme en miles de pedazos, justo en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón.

Sólo había vacío. Mi mundo sin Bella era oscuro y vacío.

_Debo irme. _

Mi última fracción de segundo se volvió eterna. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos y era una suerte no poder llorar.

Aspiré por última vez su delicioso aroma pero mi garganta no flameó con la intensidad de siempre. El regusto amargo de este adiós lo había evitado.

¡No podía más! Si no me iba ahora suplicaría de rodillas su perdón y echar todo el esfuerzo en vano.

Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle en este momento, hacer nuestra ruptura mucho más fácil pero sabía que era imposible. Así que me conformé con pensarlo…

_Te amo, Bella. Eres todo lo que nunca imaginé encontrar. Mi eterna soledad se vio iluminada por ti de tantas formas. No soportaría un mundo en el que tú no existieras ni ser quien te arrebate el alma concediéndote tu deseo de ser igual a mí, por eso debo irme. Te mereces todo cuanto pueda darte, pero una vida humana normal es lo mejor que puedo regalarte. Vivir y morir, el ciclo natural de las cosas. No te preocupes, cuando el tiempo para partir te haya llegado, iré a buscarte y te estrecharé una última vez entre mis brazos. _

_Pero hasta que ese día llegué para ambos, por favor Bella, amor mío…_

—Cuídate mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado...la verdad tuve q pensarlo muuuuchas veces xq no sabía si hacerlo...NO! no podía escribir un SuperM700 como me sugirió mi Beta...XD...xq no me lo permitían.../-.-'/...siempre quise escribir algo EPOV xq su mente es un lugar tan interesante...sólo acuerdense de Sol de Medianoche...mi amor por Edward me hizo darle vida a este fic y aunq se haya ido una vez con el corazón destrozado regresó para ser mucho + dulce y perfecto!


End file.
